


Oh to see without eyes.

by CriticallyDazedBlitz



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticallyDazedBlitz/pseuds/CriticallyDazedBlitz
Summary: My first story. That's all:) just sad and angry quackity is all.Sad sad
Relationships: Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Oh to see without eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't bash on me too hard, I haven't written in forever but I intend on making more and getting better :) 
> 
> Shock value is what I'm working on, love ya ♡

It was a rainy evening, on a Tuesday.

It played out like a normal Tuesday, quackity would work on what ever task he was given by the president.  
The president  
The president  
Schlatt.

Schlatt was no president, he was a tyrant, a monster. He'd manipulate those around him, take them in when they are at their lowest and make them his. Quackity was no exception so when he came to schlatt looking for a companion he opened his arms wide for the younger male. It didn't take long for Quackity to realize he was just used as servant, a punching bag. In the night after schlatt would drink hed come upstairs into quackitys work space to abuse the small innocent male. Schlatt tried to tell him this was out of love but Quackity knew love and this wasn't it.

Quackity has been working with schlatt for the past 6 months. And hes started planning 2 months ago, he was going to get out of here and he was going to make sure schlatt was dealt with. He was anxiously awaiting the day, June 7th, he couldn't wait. As the days went on the storms outside raged on harder and harder as if wanting the two to never leave but Quackity wasn't going to play this game. 

It was the late hours of June 6th, quackity lay anxiously on his futon, biting at the flesh inside of his mouth, a cat sleeping peacefullyon his chest. He was scared to face the drunken man tomorrow. But. Plans change. Some things dont work out as one plans sometimes, so when he heard the loud ripple of thunder he shot up, Chico, his cat, sliding off his chest looking around. Quackity looks down at the poor kitten before quickly getting up to creep to the door. But not before grabbing his pocket knife and hatchet, a sigh escaping him as he opens the door going down the hall and down the stairs to find schlatt in the kitchen. Quackitys body shivered with fear and anticipation as he placed the hatchet out of sight behind the wall before walking in the kitchen. 

Schlatt turns to look at Quackity slowly, an alcohol bottle in one hand but he wasn't drunk yet.

"You're up late" he says in his gruff voice, a grin pulling at his face. 

"Just getting some water" the smaller male mutters, slowly making his way to the cabinet where the cups were kept. He could feel schlatt's eyes burn into him as he reached for a glass cup. He places it on the counter as his eyes shift to schlatt, every possible thought to end the male coming into his head.

As if on queue the power flicks off, Quackitys eyes widen as he takes this moment to overpower schlatt, quickly smashing the glass right in schlatt's face a loud 'FUCK' erupting from the older. Schlatt moves his hands to try and pick the bits of glass from his face but he was only able to move one arm, the other was in quackitys grip. No matter how hard he tried to pull away he was too confused and dazed to escape his hold. Schlatt heard shuffling for a moment before the power flicked on, he scans the room for quackity who is nearby holding onto his arm, his hand however was held in place in the blender. Before schlatt could even utter a word the loud roaring the blender filled the room and he let out a loud scream as the blades scratched and peeled at his skin quickly sinking itself in his bones. Schlatt's crys bounce off the walls filling Quackitys ears, a small grin making it's way to his face as he watches the blood pool out of schlatt's hand. 

Once he felt it was good enough he turned the blender off for only schlatt's cries and pleas to fill the room.

"P-please Fuck-" he groans

"Why don't we clean it up?" The ravenett suggests, pulling the olders mangled hand out, blood trialing behind as he moved it to the sink, schlatt shakes his head profusely.

"Q-Quackity-!" Before he can finish hot water is being used to clean the blood off, scorching the males wounded hand causing him to cry in pain. 

"S-stooooop" Schaltt wines, trying to use his free hand to push quackity away to no avail. 

"Don't fucking touch me" quackity snaps at him, the power cutting out again which he now takes time to kick schlatt to the floor, his head banging on the tile "Fuck!" He crys out groggily, siliva slowly starting to pull at his the corner of his mouth.

Quackity drops to the floor, his knee landing on schlatt's chest to keep him down. The lights flick back on, quackity looks at schlatts face, his eyes red, glossy, and puffy from crying, blood dripping from the peices of glass percied through his face. 

"Please s-stop" the brown haired male groans out but that doesn't stop the psycho on top of him, his grin only widening and his eyes land on schlatt's horns. Once schlatt notices he tried rapidly shaking his head in protest but Quackity was already pulling out his pocket knife, his other hand holding onto one of schlatts horns.  
The sound of the knife opening echoes off the white walls, he quickly dives the knife into schlatts head, pained cries escaping him as it's all he could do. Quackity took his time cutting the skin around his horn, occasionally accidentally scraping the skull. Blood poured from where his left horn once was, the smell of rusted copper finally being the only smell. A small thud piercing through the cries of the older. Schlatts eyes shift over in horror looking at his now detached horn but they were quick to squeeze tight as he felt the knife slice around his other horn. Quackity ended up cutting about half way around before deciding to just rip it out, some skin following, trailing down his face as the now dehorned ram cries out, his voice hoarse from his screaming. blood and fat reveal from under the skin causing quackity to laugh a bit.

"Look at you, such a messy and disgusting boy" he growls lowly

His free hand coming up to sink his nails into his opened wound, schlatt could barely stay awake from all the pain, his head was swimming. Quackity frowns at that.

"Its no fun if you're sleeping, guess we'll finish it now" he says sadly, picking up one of the horns, inspecting the dull ends of it, an idea pops through his head. He takes his bloody pocket knife and starts to sharpen the end, he dose the same for the other. Without another thought he twists one of them into his eye, a gruesome wet squishing sound coming from it, schlatt screaming in agony continuing to fill the room as blood and eye juices seep from the wounded eye. He presses it as far as possible, hitting bone. He then takes the other horn right through the other eye, the screaming finally coming to a soft stop. Schlatt had died. Quackity wasn't finished yet.

Quackity slowly stood going to grab the axe, the cat he had was on the stairs watching him. Meowing loudly upon spotting him and following him back to Schlatts lifeless body. He angles the hatchet right before slicing through his forearm, cracking through the bone, once severed he began bashing the side of schlatts head with the blunt end of the weapon, guilt starting to flood his lungs. The sounds of the crunching of the skill and mushing of the brain made him sick.

The cat stood by schlatts detached arm, lapping at the red liquid. Quackity sat beside the small creature, switching the hatchet for the knife, he cuts off a part of clothing covering the tallers heart before sinking the knife in deeply, ripping through his skin to pull his heart out, he was pulled from his thoughts by soft mews. The cat was now looking at him, his eyes shifting to the cat before shifting to the knife. He sets the heart down before cutting a chunk out of schlatts arm and giving it to the poor kitten, the kitten however was gratefully eating it, unaware of the situation as quackity sinks his teeth into the now dead president's heart, blood gushing into his mouth and on the sides of mouth, muffled sobs shaking the males body. 

Quackity felt ill but continued to eat the heart till there was no more, his eyes looking to the cat that got dragged into this, he didn't want the cat to go on like this. As the cat was distracted eating the flesh Quackity raised the axe slowly, taking a few breathes before swinging it down with all the strength he had left. It was that moment he regretted everything and wished he were blind so he didn't have to see such gruesome sight. Blood staining the kitchen. He wanted to rip his eyes out.


End file.
